


In another universe

by rilaya_lucaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Also one part has slurs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mentioned Lucas Friar, One of the times has character death, figured that should be tagged, mentioned Farkle Minkus - Freeform, not heavy slurs of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya_lucaya/pseuds/rilaya_lucaya
Summary: They meet in four different lifetimes. Each one having its own little tragic ending. That is until the fifth lifetime they meet in. Or just four universes Riley and Maya meet and the one they actually have a happy ending in.





	In another universe

One  
They meet in a small cafe. The blonde is sitting at a table by herself watching people come in and out. By her lays a guitar, roses drawn on with beautiful designs. A brunette walks in and glances around. Her fall on the girl and her heart stops for a moment. It was only fate that she’d walk towards her. The blonde doesn’t notice her until she asks a question. 

“May I sit here?” The voice is sweet like honey and the blonde immediately turns towards her. Her eyes widen slightly at the beautiful brunette. “Y-yeah sure!” She replies. The brunette sits and smiles softly at her. “So what’s your name?” She asks. The blonde thinks she could listen to this girl talk for hours. “My name’s Maya. What’s yours?” The brunette pauses a moment to let the name sink in. ‘What a beautiful name.’ She thinks to herself. 

“Riley Matthews.” She replies. Maya grins at the name. “Well that’s a pretty name Riley.” She tells her confidently. Riley blushes slightly as she tries to think of some response. “Well your name is pretty too.” She says lamely. Maya laughs and Riley swears it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard. “Thank you honey.” Maya doesn’t know why she added honey. But she doesn’t want to take it back. Riley blushes more if possible and smiles brightly. “Honey? If we’re using pet names already then you need one too.” She tells her. Maya raises an eyebrow at the statement. “And what pet name should I have?” She questions. Riley thinks for a moment. She wants the name to be special. After a few moments her eyes light up. 

“Peaches!” She exclaims. A few other people stare at them before turning away. Maya once again lets out that beautiful laugh. “How’d you come up with peaches?” Even though she tries to act confused the blush on her cheeks say otherwise. “Well, you smell like peaches. It’s only fitting to call you such.” Riley states with confidence. And really Maya can’t argue with that. 

The rest of day is spent chatting how anything and everything that comes to their minds. And when the time comes to part, they promise to return the next day. Only when Riley comes back she waits. She waits until it’s nearly closing time and is prepared to stay longer. It’s only when a worker approaches her that she realizes Maya won’t come. 

“If you’re waiting the blonde girl, you should go. She told me she was leaving for London. Something about needed some inspiration. Guess New York wasn’t right for her.” He says with a shrug. Riley wants to be hurt. Hurt that Maya would leave without a word. But they were only strangers anyway. Besides she didn’t need someone who gave her confusing feelings. 

Two

This time their meeting is much more interesting. The blonde is sneaking into a secret lair and hoping to save the hostage. Her nemesis Lucas Friar has captured world famous scientist Farkle Minkus. It’s only right that she says the man. As she turns a corner she’s shoved against a wall. A gasp left her lips as she stares at the girl holding her against said wall. Brown eyes clash against blue in an intense stare down. 

“Who the hell are you?” The blonde grunts as she attempts to push the woman away. The brunette chuckled as she hardly budges. “I’m hurt, I thought you’d know Mr. Friar has help.” She mocks. The blonde rolls her eyes and manages to slip the girls tight grip. “Well it wouldn’t surprise me that a man would try to take all the credit. I’ve never heard of you.” She retorts as she gets in a fight stance. The brunette lets out a huff of annoyance. “Well I’m Riley. And I’m also offended. I know exactly who you are. World famous spy Maya Hart.” Riley says. Maya glares at her before charging. “You sure do a lot of talking for a villain. Didn’t anybody ever tell you the rules of a fight.” She swings a punch at her and Riley easily dodges it. 

“I happen to like talking while fighting. Distracts the opponent.” She gets out as she kicks Maya back. She falls and quickly gets up. The girl definitely was distracting her but not because she was talking. “I guess I’ll just have to kick your ass harder.” Maya bites out. Riley laughs and Maya is thrown off by how beautiful it sounds. “Not if you want to save the annoying scientist you care so much about. Which I don’t understand what you see in him. He’s annoying and didn’t even try to flirt with me.” She finishes rolling her eyes. Maya scoffs at her. “Well maybe you should try not calling him an annoying scientist. And second we’re not together.” Riley smirks and Maya can’t describe the feeling in her heart. 

She saves Farkle and it seems her and Riley can’t stop running into each other. Constantly stuck fighting one another until one fateful day. After tracking the evil duo down, there was nowhere left to run for them. They were cornered unless the decided to split which would only leave one of them able to get away. Maya knew they wouldn’t do that. They were a thing, which meant they would be off to jail for good this time. Only Maya didn’t know how wrong she was. 

“You’re cornered. Your evil reign is over.” Maya had told them. They were at a cliff, which really should’ve told her something and was bound to happen. “You think I’m just going to give up that easily?” Lucas had sneered. Then he let a dark chuckle. “You’re stupider than I thought! You will never catch me.” He announced confidently. “I will if you both want to make it out of this alive.” She retorted. He pulled the gun out quick and she was ready to dodge the bullet when he fired. She quickly checked over herself before she realized he wasn’t aiming at her. Riley’s eyes were wide as she held her stomach and pulled her hand away. Maya didn’t want to believe it when it was covered in a dark red. 

“Lucas…” she gasped as she fell to the ground. Maya was by her side in an instant. Trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound. She watched as Lucas glanced at them before making his escape. “I’m going to die Maya.” Riley’s looking right at her and Maya hates how her eyes tear up. “No. No you can’t die. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.” She’s trying to convince herself this can’t be real. “The villain dies in the end. And I guess this is it.” Riley lets out a rough chuckle. Maya shakes her head as she looks at her. “Don’t die. Please.” She pleads. And she hates how weak she sounds. “Hey, it’s okay. You’ll move on. May we meet in another universe. I hope we aren’t enemies in the next one. You’re too pretty to fight against.” Riley smiles and Maya tries calling for help. But as she looks down she feels her heart drop. Riley is smiling but her eyes look empty. “I hope so too…” she says. It’s a bitter end to the two girls and Maya vows revenge on the man who took Riley away. 

Three

They don't remember how they meet in this universe. Though secretly Maya remember it’s very well. Or at least their almost meeting. She’s six and walking around New York again because she’d rather be out then in her house. Her parents are yelling and she thinks her dad may leave again. She finds herself climbing the fire escape of an apartment building. She stops at a window of a little girl’s room. In the window sits a little brunette girl. Singing and playing with a little stuffed bear. Only the window is locked and the girl doesn’t seem to notice her. As Maya turns away she realizes she has to go back home then. A frown sits on her face and she can’t forget the moment. 

It’s a decade later that she finds herself in high school with that girl. Riley Matthews is a goody two shoes and Maya hates that. She hates that she wears big bows and that she has a family that isn’t broken. She also hates that sometimes when Riley isn’t being too obnoxious that she’s kind of pretty. So she bullies her, or tries at least. Riley doesn’t quite get that Maya is being mean to her and if she does she doesn’t show it. She always smiles at her and when Maya threatens to beat her up she laughs. And then does Maya’s homework for her. That’s how things go. Maya is the mean bad girl of the school and Riley the good girl. Then one day she takes it too far. 

Riley had been extra cheery that day. A little hope in her step. Farkle Minkus the school nerd had asked her out. Maya obviously wasn’t happy about that. Riley was wearing a cute pink dress and a little annoying bow to go with it. The day itself went by like normal. Maya got her homework from her victims and either slept through class or made sarcastic comments. It was the end of the day that had caused trouble. 

Riley was walking out the school when Maya had tripped her. Which wouldn’t have been too bad if there wasn’t a big puddle to fall in. Riley has let out a yelp as she fell and hit the disgusting puddle. Only to realize her dress was ruined. “Maya!” She yelled in shock turning towards her. Maya with her signature smirk simply shrugged. “Oops?” She said teasingly. Only Riley doesn’t react how she expects. She expects her to still be kind and mutter something about being in the way. This time she looks pissed. 

“What the hell Maya?!” She yells as she looks at her now ruined dress. “You ruined my dress!” She continues to yell. Maya shrugs it off and goes to turn away. “Don’t walk away from me. You’re always bullying me for no reason. And the one day that I’m excited for you decide to ruin it.” Maya is thrown off at her words and looks around. People are staring with judgemental looks. Maya glares at Riley and at the others. “Oh please it’s not that bad. Beside it’s just Minkus. Not like you’re dating Billy.” Maya says calmly. But Riley is definitely not calm. “I like Farkle! He’s perfect just the way he is. And you know what Maya?” Riley’s fist are clenched and Maya almost thinks Riley is gonna punch her. 

“I hate you,” Oh. That hurts way more than a punch. “I don’t know what I did or if I even did anything to begin with but you've treated me like shit our whole lives. And I’m sick of it.” Riley glares at Maya and she’s never felt worse in her life. She never thought Riley would hate her but with how she treats her she’d hate herself too. But she doesn’t even get a chance to say anything as Riley storms off. 

Four

They're in high school again only this time with less dislike between them. Actually they don’t know each other yet. They meet when they’re walking in the halls and bump into each other. Books go flying along with paper and it feels like cliche moment of the popular girl runs into the outcast. Except one little problem. Maya Hart is not gay. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I should’ve watched where I was going. Are you okay?” Maya asks with concern. Riley on the other hand is everything but okay. She’s trying to find words at all to speak as she looks at the blonde. “O-oh me? I-I’m okay. Are you o-okay?” She gets out and god is it hard. Maya doesn’t seem to notice her stuttering or at least not care. “I’m okay. Sorry I ran into you.” She replies as she hands Riley the scattered papers. She picks up one piece only to pause as she reads it. Riley watches nervously until Maya’s eyes light up. “Wait you take chemistry and understand it?” She asks amazed. Riley blushes slightly before nodding. “Yeah, I like science so it’s pretty easy for me.” She tells the blonde. Maya smiles as an idea comes to her. “Would you mind helping me out with that class? I have a D and I don’t raise my parents are gonna kill me.” She admits shyly. As they stand Riley considers. 

“Sure! I can help you out. We can meet at the library if you’d like.” She offers. Maya shrugs before putting her things in her bag. “That’s fine. We can also meet at my place if that works too. How about this thursday?” She asks. Riley nods and the bell rings. “Well we can talk about it later. Thanks Riley!” 

When Riley tells her best friend he just laughs. “At least now you’ll have a chance to talk to your crush.” He teases. She throws a pillow at him. “Shut up Farkle.” 

Thursday comes quicker than expected but once school ends Riley rides over to Maya’s house. It doesn’t take her long to start teaching Maya the class work and slowly work turns into chatting. They realize they have several shared interests and a friendship starts. Everything is going great until rumors spread. ‘Riley’s a dyke’ ‘Riley and Maya are in a lesbian relationship’ and much worse. Riley doesn’t know what she thought would happen. Hanging out with the most popular girl cause things to be said. One day Maya finally decides to address it. 

“Riley, are you gay?” The question comes out of nowhere and Riley doesn’t respond right away. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I wouldn’t treat you differently. I guess I’m just curious.” Maya says lamely. Riley wants to say no, figures if she lies things really won’t change but she knows she can’t. “Yeah, I am. Why?” She asks. Maya doesn’t look up for a moment before suddenly looking at Riley. “Oh. Uh, have you ever been with a girl?” She questions. Riley nods and doesn’t know if she should explain. “What was it like? I mean if you kissed or something.” Maya added. Riley giggles slightly feeling more relaxed. “If you wanted to ask how it felt to kiss a girl you could’ve asked. But to answer you, it’s feels good I guess.” Maya seems to think about it for a few minutes. 

“If I asked to kiss you, would you say yes?” Riley’s eyes widen at the blunt question. But her heartbeat quickens and she unknowingly licks her lips. “I’d say yes.” She finally responds. Maya looks at her before coming slightly closer. “Well can I kiss you?” Riley grins as she responds, “Yes.”

It starts a little relationship between them. Their time spent studying turns into study dates. And time spent together is nice. Only it’s a secret. Everyone still thinks their just friends besides the rumors. And it seems like that’s how they’re stuck until one day it happens. 

Maya had been expecting her normal locker only to see it trashed and covered in harsh slurs. She doesn’t know who did it or why but it hurts nonetheless. Riley tries comforting her but Maya pushes her away. “This only happened because we’re a thing! We can’t keep doing this Riley.” Maya declares. And of course Riley is hurt. The girl she’s been crushing on just ‘broke up’ with her. “Maya you can’t let them get to you.” Riley reaches for her hands but she pulls back. “Maya…” 

It hurts when Maya stops asking for help in science. But it’s so fucking heartbreaking when Maya publicly announces that she’s dating Lucas Friar. And when they do so much pda it makes her sick. Farkle tries to cheer her up but she knows that the only person who could is now with someone else. 

Five

In this universe everything goes perfect. The window is unlocked and opened when Maya comes by and their friendship is just that. Their friends are there and things are great. But there’s this feeling the girls get. When sleep over make their hearts race and boyfriends don’t mean as much as they thought. When they glance at the other when their not looking. And they make each other’s heart race. 

Maya realizes first. It’s one morning after a sleepover when she wakes up first. Riley is cuddled into her side sound asleep and once again Maya’s heart races. ‘She looks beautiful’ she thinks to herself. And suddenly it clicks. The weird feelings and the longing looks. She’s in love with her best friend. She doesn’t know what to do about but when Riley sleepily says “Good morning peaches.” Maya knows that everything will be okay. 

Riley realizes on a deeper level. That maybe it really was fate that they met and that actually are close. It’s after she nearly moved to London that knows. That her and Maya are forever and nothing will ever stop that. Not boys and definitely not London. 

After they realize it doesn’t take long for fate to happen. A shy kiss shared at a sleepover and a relationship blossoming into something beautiful. It’s only a few years after that they both seem to know the deep meaning to their bond.

“You know, I’m glad I met you in this universe.” Maya says one day. They're sitting in Topanga’s drinking coffee and Riley grins. “Me too peaches. I love you Maya.” She looks over at her and returns her smile. “I love you too Riley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may have wrote this at 3 am and passed out the second I finished and saved but it’s good right? Anyways i got the idea from this cute edit I saw. As always comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
